Aimer d'amour ou d'amitié ? ou A la recherche de l'Amour
by Mozuku
Summary: C'est tellement inhabituel pour Luffy de réfléchir sur l'amour ou même de réfléchir tout court que c'était génial à écrire ! Oui, vous l'aurez compris, dans cet OS, Mugiwara part à la recherche de l'Amour. Une aventure pas comme les autres et où il n'y a pas besoin de mystères et de monstres (Nami fait l'affaire.) /SHBAM/.


**Hello !~**

**Mes publications sont rares, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'écris pas ! La preuve ? Presque 3,000 mots pour un One Shot où notre Mugiwara no Luffy est le héros ! _A la recherche de l'amour_, une histoire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ! Avec une fin aussi simple que notre cher capitaine~**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous satisfera ! L'éventuel pairing est à voir dans la fiction, évidemment, et sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :].**

**#Linami**

**P.S. : Oui, je sais qu'il manque des personnages sur l'image mais je vous assure que les Mugi's y sont tous à la base ! (de Luffy à Brook).**

* * *

Luffy contemplait l'océan avec la même expression vide habituelle. Seulement quelque chose différait par rapport à d'habitude justement : Monkey D. Luffy réfléchissait.

Toute sa concentration était nécessaire pour lui faire travailler ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses neurones en caoutchouc ! Mais voilà. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de réflexion cérébrale dont il s'agissait mais plutôt cardiaque, si l'on puis dire. En fait cette réflexion portait sur le coeur. Pas au sens médical bien sûr mais plutôt sentimentale.

Oui, vous l'auriez deviné, Monkey D. Luffy réfléchissait à l'amour.

Portgas D. Ace, son grand-frère, décédé à ce jour (RiP Ace ✟.), lui en avait vaguement parlé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Il lui avait demandé si, durant ses aventures palpitantes, il en avait vécue une justement - d'aventure. Ne comprenant pas très bien où voulait en venir Poings Ardents, il lui avait demandé de précisé. Et, euh, effectivement, Luffy n'avait répertorié aucune histoire d'amour à ce jour.

Il y avait bien Hancock qui était follement amoureuse de lui mais il la trouvait trop collante et puis il n'était pas désespéré à ce point. Evidement, le jeune garçon au Chapeau de Paille ne mesurait pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir la plus belle femme du monde à ses pieds mais bon passons.

Bref. C'est ainsi que nous sommes arrivés, deux ans plus tard, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille a maintenant 19 ans, il est assit sur la proue de son navire pirate et contemple la mer à la recherche de l'âme soeur qu'il aurait pu rencontrer durant son voyage.

Après avoir passé en revue Kaya, Margaret et Caimie, il conclut que la première était trop attachée à son canonnier et donc tout effort aurait été inutile - d'autant plus que Luffy est du genre loyal et fidèle -, la seconde était gentille mais un peu bizarre avec son serpent et ses flèches remplies de fluide - même si le pire restait quand même son imprévisibilité et puis elle ne trahirait pas Hancock donc il ne pourrait rien tirer d'elle - et la troisième était trop… Poisson ? Enfin amour impossible quand on sait que Monkey D. Luffy se trouve dans l'incapacité de nager - et puis il ne pouvait pas satisfaire ses besoins avec une fille qui a une queue de poisson… -.

En somme, l'amour que Luffy cherchait ne se trouvait pas dans ses multiples rencontres. Mais alors où ?

Soudain, il eut une illumination.

Et si son amour de toujours n'était autre qu'une de ses nakama ? A être tout le temps sur le même navire, se connaître aussi bien, pouvoir être plus proche d'elles que de n'importe qui, il y avait bien dû se passer quelque chose ?! Même pour lui, le capitaine abruti jusqu'à la moelle !

C'est ainsi que Luffy décida de faire son enquête sur les deux filles de l'équipage et peut-être de trouver enfin l'amour !

Déjà, comment savoir que l'on est amoureux ? Le meilleur moyen c'est quand même d'aller demander à un spécialiste. Notre héros prit donc la décision de demander conseil à ce cher Sanji. Il pénétra dans la cuisine (sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr. Yohoho !).

- Sanji… ?

- Non Luffy. C'est pas encore prêt. Reviens au moins vers midi !

- Mais Sanji c'est pas pour la nourriture !

- Ah ?

Le blond se retourna. Il essuya ses mains mouillées (parce qu'il était en train de faire la vaisselle, bien sûr) et s'asseya sur une chaise, disposé à écouter son capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? C'est pas grave au moins ?

- Ah non non pas du tout ! En fait je voulais que tu m'expliques comment on sait qu'on est amoureux.

La chaise de Sanji se renversa. Ou alors c'est lui qui est tombé… Toujours est-il que le cuisinier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Luffy, LE Luffy qu'il connaissait ne s'intéressait aucunement à ce genre de choses ! Et pire encore, si le plus immature des gars de l'équipage commençait à se soucier des filles, bientôt ce serait le cas des autres et il avait du soucis à se faire. Remarque, il ne pouvait déjà pas se décider entre Nami et Robin. Donc peut-être que si l'un de ses amis pouvait en aimer une (seulement si il donnait son accord bien sûr) alors il aimerait l'autre encore plus. Mais de toute évidence le Marimo était hors concours, de même que le Robot. Hors de question de leur livrer une algue ou un tas de ferraille. Ou pire, un sac d'os !

Après s'être rendu compte de la profonde idiotie de sa réflexion (bah oui : il peut pas donner son accord à quelqu'un pour aimer Nami ou Robin à sa place puisque lui-même n'arrive pas à choisir entre les deux), il se rappela qu'il devait aider son capitaine et ami. Donc il se releva et invita Luffy à s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Hum. Tu voulais donc savoir comment on sait lorsqu'on est amoureux ?

- Ouais.

- Okk.. Alors déjà, tu as envie que la personne te voit toujours quand tu es au meilleur de toi. Tu veux pas qu'elle te voit quand tu te ridiculises ou quand tu perds un combat par exemple. Tu veux pas qu'elle se moque de toi parce que ça te fait mal au coeur quand elle le fait.

- Ok.

- Ensuite tu aimes la voir sourire ou rire. Tu fais tout pour ça. Tu adores aussi quand elle te regarde. Et tu détestes quand elle regarde quelqu'un d'autre que toi surtout quand c'est un sale Marimo et ~

- Okok !

Sanji reprit son calme. C'est vrai qu'il se laissait vite emporter par ce genre de choses.

- Et enfin, tu refuses de la voir pleurer. Tu ferai tout empêcher que quiconque lui fasse du mal parce que tu voudrais la voir toujours heureuse.

- Compris ! Merci Sanji !

Et Luffy s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. Laissant le pauvre cuisinier avec ses problèmes de bourreau des coeurs polygame. Et puis aussi ses questions quant aux réflexion de son capitaine.

Luffy de son côté repensait à ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Ce que Sanji avait décrit étaient les sentiments qu'il portait à sa navigatrice. Il détestait, en effet, qu'elle se moque de lui. Ou alors qu'elle le frappe. Mais peu importe, le tout était qu'il aimait pas quand elle était contre lui. Parce que ça lui faisait mal. Enfin surtout au crâne mais bon… Et il adorait la voir sourire ou rire. Parce que dans ces moments-là elle était de bonne humeur et donc tout allait bien. Evidemment, il détestait la voir pleurer. Il ne le supportait pas. Donc oui, il était peut-être bien amoureux de Nami.

Le tout était donc de savoir si ses sentiments à elle étaient réciproques. Donc il alla lui rendre visite dans son bureau.

Il poussa doucement la porte mais remarqua qu'il y avait un étrange bruit. Alors il la laissa entrebâillée et jeta un oeil.

- J-je rêve pas ? hésita-t-il en ouvrant la porte plus grand

Les deux amants fixèrent leur capitaine. Il était vraiment tombé au mauvais moment.

- Luffy, tu peux partir et fermer la porte derrière toi s'il te plait. ordonna Nami avec une expression légèrement agacée

- N-non mais toi et Zoro ?…

- Oui, bon maintenant tu peux sortir ?!

- T-tout de suite !

Sur ces mots il ferma la porte et couru voir son canonnier.

- Usopp ! Usopp ! Tu savais pour Zoro et Nami ?!

- Bah oui Luffy. Tout le monde le sait. soupira celui-ci Maintenant tu peux me laisser, je suis un peu occupé.

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre le capitaine retourna s'assoir sur son siège réservé. Décidément, il était vraiment loin du compte. Parce que si Nami aimait Zoro et que lui aimait Nami, bah ça faisait… Quelque chose de trop compliqué pour son cerveau en caoutchouc.

Soit. Nami et Zoro s'aimait. Donc Nami ne pouvait pas faire l'objet de ses sentiments.

Son regard se posa sur son archéologue.

Peut-être que c'était elle, la fille dont il était amoureux ? Le seul soucis était qu'elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années de plus que lui. Ce qui est légèrement problématique. Quoique non, puisque c'est bien connu que "l'amour n'a pas d'âge".

Alors il décida de tenter. Et c'est ce qu'il fit : il tenta.

- Robin, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? alla demander Luffy en se pointant devant l'archéologue

Cette dernière leva le nez de son livre, étonnée d'une question de la sorte. Surtout venant de son capitaine.

- Ça dépend, hésita-t-elle

- De quoi ?

- Si tu parles d'amour ou d'amitié. sourit la jeune femme avec une douceur maternelle

Le Chapeau de Paille soupira et tourna les talons. Non : il n'était pas amoureux de Robin. Elle était beaucoup trop vieille pour lui. Et puis ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes intérêts. Enfin… Ça ne pouvait pas coller entre un fou de viande et une buveuse de café ! Voilà comment raisonnait Monkey D. Luffy. La viande c'est bon, le café c'est amer. Conclusion : ça va pas ensemble.

Nico Robin le regarda s'éloigner amusée. Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil et reprit sa lecture. Décidément, il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui.

Luffy retourna s'assoir sur son siège réservé.

Alors c'était vrai ? Il n'aimait personne ? Pas même Nami ou Robin.

Le capitaine s'attristait de cette nouvelle. C'est vrai quoi ! Il se sentait bête d'être capitaine et de ne même pas avoir connu l'amour !

C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête.

Et si il aimait un garçon ?

Bah oui ! Les sentiments n'ont pas de sexe si ? Et puis comme ça il y avait plus de choix ! Mais par contre il n'avait pas pu tomber amoureux d'un autre mec qu'un de son équipage. Parce que bon, faut pas abuser non plus. Amoureux d'un garçon, oui. Mais faut pas non plus que ce dernier veuille lui faire la peau comme la plupart de ses rencontres !

Alors Luffy médita à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Zoro. Puisque ce dernier avait déjà Nami. Ni de Sanji parce qu'il aime trop les femmes donc il peut pas aimer les hommes. Ensuite Usopp a déjà Kaya. Chopper et Brook ne comptent pas ! Et Franky… C'est un cyborg ! Il est cool et tout mais… Mais attends une minute ! Si ça se trouve Luffy est peut-être bel et bien amoureux de son charpentier !

Ni une ni deux, il fonce dans la partie "souterraine" du Sunny à la recherche de l'homme à la banane bleue.

- Super ! Il me reste pile poil assez de cola pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île !

Trouvé !

- Franky ?

- Ah Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Ouais on peut dire ça.

- Je t'écoute ! Raconte-moi ce que tu cherches de SUPER !

Luffy hésita un court instant puis finit par le regarder dans les yeux.

- L'amour.

Le cyborg le fixa sans trop comprendre. Son capitaine cherchait l'amour ?… Et il le cherchait chez lui ?… Non attendez, ne me dites pas que…

- T'es amoureux de moi ?!

Le capitaine, vide d'expression acquiesça. Son ami robotique explosa de rire.

- C'est la meilleure ! ria-t-il

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?!

Il eut un fou rire d'une vingtaine de minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer. Et, c'est en ôtant une larme du coin de son oeil que Franky expliqua quelque chose au Chapeau de Paille.

- Ecoute, quand j'étais jeune comme toi, je savais pas bien si j'étais en amour ou pas. Alors je me posais pas de question !

- Tu faisais comment alors ? demanda Luffy innocemment

- Je les embrassais ! ria Franky

- Sur la bouche ?

- Ouais !

Le cyborg riait de bon coeur en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Puis il tapota l'épaule de son ami en se levant.

- Mais tu verras. Un jour tu trouveras toi aussi. lui assura-t-il sourire aux lèvres

Suite à cette discussion, Luffy comprit qu'il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Pour cela il devait suivre les conseils de Franky. Et qui sait ? Ça porterait peut-être ses fruits et il pourrait enfin arrêter de se creuser la tête pour rien.

Alors il remonta sur le pont. Zoro dormait, couché dans l'herbe. Il s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur. Le bretteur ouvrit un oeil et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le capitaine au chapeau de paille colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Roronoa rougit comme jamais. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia de se défaire. Il vit Luffy fermer les yeux puis, doucement, retirer ses lèvres.

Le capitaine passa un coup de langue dessus et regarda son second.

- Beurk Zoro ! Elles ont un goût de saké ! C'est pas bon ! fit-il en tirant une langue de trois mètres de long

Zoro ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était rouge de gêne, énervé et confus. Heureusement, quelqu'un vint vite remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Non mais vous faites quoi tous les deux ?! Vous avez pas l'impression que Zoro est un peu en couple avec moi ?!

- Ah Nami, dit Luffy en tournant la tête vers elle

Elle se penchait légèrement, comme d'habitude. Le Chapeau de Paille en profita pour se relever furtivement et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux. Nami eut plus de réflexe que son amant puisqu'elle fit un pas en arrière, rouge comme une tomate, se protégeant la bouche avec l'avant-bras.

- Mandarine. dit Luffy en souriant

- Oi ! râla Zoro qui ne pouvait rien ajouter d'autre

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! le disputa la rousse qui n'avait pas tardé à reprendre ses esprits

Et c'était reparti pour une engueulade. Mugiwara s'en alla les bras croisés derrière la tête. Les baisers échangés avec son second et sa navigatrice ne lui avait strictement rien fait. A part lui ôter le délicieux goût de viande qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt.

En parlant - ou pensant - de viande, son estomac gargouilla. Et, à la seconde où il l'entendit, la voix de Sanji retentit pour les prévenir que le déjeuner était servi. Quel timing !

Alors Monkey D. Luffy se rua vers la cuisine. Après tout, l'amour qu'il portait à la nourriture ne pouvait pas égaler celui duquel il était à la recherche.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, une drôle d'ambiance régnait. En effet, Sanji n'était pas seul : Usopp était là également, assis à sa place. Cela était étonnant, bah oui, d'habitude Luffy était toujours le premier arrivé !

Le capitaine ne fit qu'un bref haussement d'épaule. Il sentait qu'il dérangeait mais s'assit tout de même à côté de son ami au long nez. Puis, soudainement, il se souvint de son objectif premier.

- Usopp.. ?

- Mmh ? fit le canonnier en se retournant

Sans en dire plus, Luffy approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Usopp et l'embrassa.

- Que…?

C'était Sanji choqué. Son capitaine venait d'embrasser son ami au long nez ?! Il était vraiment sérieux par rapport à ces histoires d'amour ?! Pourtant, le blondinet ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire discret.

Luffy décolla ses lèvres au moment où une furie rousse accompagnée d'un bretteur vert entraient suivit de près par une archéologue amusée et un petit renne terrorisé.

Usopp, trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit, n'ajouta rien et détourna rapidement sa tête du regard de son capitaine. Ce dernier senti un drôle de frisson le parcourir, ainsi qu'une étrange sensation indéfinissable s'emparer de lui.

Ce fut Nami, qui, énervée, mit fin à la magie du moment.

- Bon, Luffy ! Que les choses soient claires ! s'exclama-t-elle en posa les deux mains violemment sur la table Zoro et moi on est ensemble ! Et rien ni personne, pas même toi, l'imbécile en caoutchouc ne saurait nous détourner de notre amour ! Alors n'essaye pas d'interférer en jouant les innocents !

Puis, elle tourna la tête vers son algue verte qui s'était endormi entre temps.

- ET TOI DORS PAS IMBECILE ! cria-t-elle en l'assommant

Et ce fut le début du remue-ménage habituel. Zoro et Nami qui se crêpent le chignon, Sanji qui intervient aux côtés de Nami, causant une nouvelle querelle entre les deux rivaux. Robin qui observait la scène amusée pendant que Franky et Brook composaient une nouvelle chanson sous le regard admiratif et l'air enjoué de Chopper. D'habitude, à cette scène venait s'ajouter Luffy qui piquait dans toutes les assiettes et d'Usopp qui tentait de défendre la sienne mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

Cette fois-ci, l'amitié n'était plus au rendez-vous.

Luffy et Usopp appartenaient désormais à un autre temps. Comme si ils étaient placé hors du bruit et de l'agitation. Dans un monde à part, où le seul bruit de fond qui régnait était celui du battement de leur coeur. Un monde auquel ils étaient les seuls à appartenir.

C'est alors que Luffy saisit doucement la main d'Usopp en souriant. Ce dernier paru surpris mais en lisant correctement dans son regard, on pouvait se rendre compte qu'il était plutôt soulagé. Comme si un de ses rêves se réalisait.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé Usopp, sourit Mugiwara

Le regard interrogateur de son compagnon le poussa à continuer.

- J'ai trouvé l'amour, déclara-t-il en pressant la main du canonnier dans la sienne

**Fin**


End file.
